disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Carl
Combat Carl is a G.I. Joe type action figure toy line in the Toy Story universe. One Combat Carl and pieces from several others were seen in Toy Story. Two others appeared in Toy Story of Terror!. Appearances ''Toy Story A Combat Carl was first seen when Andy's toys watched Sid blow one up with a M-80 in his backyard. Later, once in Sid's room, Woody spots a lava lamp with two Combat Carl heads and one doll head. Two of Sid's mutant toys also contain Combat Carl parts; Jingle Joe has a Combat Carl Head, while Rockmobile contains a Combat Carl torso. When the Sid's toys show Sid that they are alive, two broken Combat Carls, both all covered in mud, rise up from the ground, awakened by the Frog. One is missing its arms and has a nail through its head, the other has a twisted body and is missing its head. The armless soldier is knocked over by a frantic Sid running back into his house. Once he gets up, he is accidentally knocked down again by Pterodactyl as the toys are celebrating. Woody commends the toys for coming up out of the ground, and Buzz Lightyear offers the soldiers a salute. Combat Carl was seen again in the first part of the Green Army Man Chants video. He was in Andy's room, marching with Andy's Green Army Men. Toy Story of Terror! Two Combat Carl figurines appeared in the ''Toy Story half-hour special, Toy Story of Terror!: a 12 inch one referred to as Combat Carl, and a 4 inch one called Combat Carl Jr. Both are voiced by Carl Weathers, although Combat Carl Jr. has a higher pitch voice. These particular figures have a radically different design from the Combat Carl in the first film, namely a more Duke-style look about him. The 12-inch figurine, called simply Combat Carl, speaks in the third person and had his right hand eaten by Mr. Jones the iguana. Combat Carl and other toys were taken from their owner Billy when their owner stayed at the Sleep Well motel, whose manager dispatches his iguana to collect stray toys to sell on the Internet. He managed to escape at the cost of his hand, and hid in the motel for some time, living by the hope he would one day see Billy again. That all changed when Bonnie's toys were captured. Soon after meeting Jessie and warning her of the danger of the place, Combat Carl is captured by Mr. Jones. Later, Combat Carl gives encouraging words to Jessie, who was attempting to save Woody, enabling her to overcome her claustrophobia and free Woody. But before they could free the others, Bonnie and her mother arrived at the manager's desk to check-out. Jessie then deviated from the plan to open the curtain obscuring the toys from view, but Mr. Jones attempted to stop her. However, the cowgirl toy is able to fight back, getting the iguana to regurgitate Mr. Potato Head's left arm and Combat Carl's right hand, using the former to pull back the curtain, revealing the toys to Bonnie. After Bonnie collected her toys, Combat Carl and the others slipped away while everyone wasn't looking. As Combat Carl reattached his missing hand, he hopped onto the delivery truck in hopes of returning to Billy. Combat Carl Jr. A second figurine of 4 inches, called Combat Carl Jr. (or simply "Junior") was also among the toys captured by the manager. He was captured much earlier than Combat Carl. In an attempt to escape their prison, Combat Carl, as the smallest of the toys present, used a paper clip twisted into a hook to try to open the display case from the outside. Unfortunately, this did not work, and all their clips were used up in vain. Combat Carl Jr. tried to calm down Pocketeer when the latter started panicking. When all toys escaped the case, he left with the others on the shoulder of Combat Carl. Gallery Tstreatarmy1.png|Combat Carl with the Green Army Men Toy_Story_Of_Terror_13803166961235.jpg|Combat Carl in Toy Story of Terror Combat-carl-with-jessie.jpg combat carl jr_107236.jpg combat carl jr.jpg Trivia *In the DVD commentary for Toy Story, John Lasseter mentions that he had actually wanted to use a G.I. Joe in the film, but Hasbro was upset that they were going to have Sid blow it up and wouldn't let them use it. *The Combat Carls are, in fact, the same (albeit blown up) models as some of the Green Army Men. This is mentioned in the Toy Story commentary. *There was originally going to be another Combat Carl with a broken arm accompanying the two others in Sid's backyard; however, he (and many other toys) never made it past the storyboards. *Combat Carl was originally to appear in Toy Story 3 before his part was rewritten for the Chatter Telephone. *In a Toy Story comic book, Slinky says Rocky got into a fight with a Combat Carl. *The Combat Carl in the first Toy Story was the first Pixar character to die. **The Combat Carl in the first film was also the only Toy Story series character to be killed permanently. *In Toy Story of Terror, Combat Carl's missing hand and the culprit who devoured it may be a reference to portraying actor Carl Weathers' role as Chubbs Peterson in Happy Gilmore, where he lost his right hand to an alligator; whereas in the short film, his right hand was eaten by Mr. Jones. *The logo of the Combat Carl toy line has several cues to the logo of G.I. Joe, like the presence of a slanted star and three horizontal lines, and a similar boxy typeface. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Silent characters Category:Military characters Category:Objects Category:Animated characters Category:Armies Category:Those brought back to life Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Parents Category:Toy Story objects